Ojalá nunca cambie
by Ada Ross
Summary: Cuando Ezio regresa a Florencia, siempre acude a la misma torre de la misma iglesia para recordar. Post-ACB sin spoilers.


**Título:** Ojalá nunca cambie.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personaje:<strong> Ezio, menciones a la familia Auditore en general.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 808.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> post-ACB pero sólo hay spoilers de AC2.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>lo escribí hace un mes o por ahí porque necesita más de Ezio adulto recordando a su familia (drama D:).

* * *

><p>A veces vuelve a Florencia sin motivo aparente. En esas ocasiones, no acude a la ciudad de su infancia y juventud como líder de la Hermandad ni por asuntos políticos o de muerte. Se tapa el rostro para evitar las miradas, aunque sospecha que los habitantes de la bella Florencia ya se han olvidado de la familia Auditore y del asesino encapuchado, un vago recuerdo que ha quedado atrás después de los importantes cambios que habían sufrido aquellas calles. En esas visitas esporádicas, Ezio disfruta con el simple placer de sentarse en un banco y observar a los florentinos de arriba para abajo, ocupados u ociosos. A veces se encuentra con lugares familiares en sus paseos, como el antiguo taller de su buen amigo Leonardo. Otras veces se cruza con las paredes del burdel de la querida Paola, que tanto le había ayudado en el pasado, y suele entrar para saludar a Annetta, que siempre le recibe con el mismo candor y amabilidad que cuando había servido en su casa. Si distingue en la lejanía la ventana de la habitación de Cristina, en la todavía habitada casa de los Vespucci, una punzada le atraviesa el pecho y Ezio se aleja sin poder evitar el gesto cabizbajo.<p>

Sin embargo, siempre que visita Florencia, Ezio acude a la torre de aquella iglesia que había escalado junto con su hermano Federico hacía tantísimas noches atrás. Repite el mismo recorrido que había hecho junto a él, y casi puede jurar ver la silueta de su hermano mayor en la oscuridad y escuchar al mismo tiempo sus 'tartaruga' entre risas. Ezio escala la torre acompañado por el silencio de la ciudad dormida, con la luz perlada de la luna sobre sus ropas blancas. La primera vez que escaló esas piedras, recuerda, lo había hecho simplemente como Ezio Auditore, el hijo de un banquero florentino. Ahora, decenas de años después, vuelve sobre sus pasos con un aire distinto. Ya no es el chico de diecisiete años despreocupado que sólo aspiraba a disfrutar del buen vino y mujeres, y que un día se convertiría en banquero. El mero pensamiento le hace sonreír para sí mismo: aquella idea se le antoja tan extraña después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida que parece hasta ridícula.

Cuando alcanza la cima, se acomoda sobre la cruz y toma aire. Ve el vasto horizonte ante sí, el paisaje borroso más allá de las murallas. Sus ojos vagan entre los tejados y edificios y rebuscan de forma intuitiva el mismo lugar de siempre. Lo encuentra, y la misma sensación de vacío arremete contra él cada vez que repite ese proceso en cada visita. Con los años, el dolor se ha aligerado; pero sigue latente, y Ezio sabe que de alguna forma ese nudo nunca desaparecerá. Ni siquiera desea dejarlo ir.

Cuando ve desde las alturas el contorno de lo que había sido su hogar, ahora derruido y polvoriento, una ráfaga de recuerdos acude a su mente. El pequeño Petrucchio y sus ojos brillantes, las escapadas con Federico entre risas, la sonrisa de Claudia, el beso en la mejilla de su madre y la voz poderosa de su padre, que nunca escatimaba en dar abrazos a sus hijos. Hay imágenes dolorosas que le gustaría eliminar y que sabe que no puede, pero con los años aprende a resaltar los recuerdos felices. De lo que Ezio está seguro, y por eso acude con asiduidad a ese preciso lugar, es de que por muy amargo que pueda ser el pasado, él nunca les olvidará. Nunca olvidará esos rostros, esos días apacibles entre aquellas paredes, el calor de una verdadera familia. Florencia habría olvidado a los Auditore, pero para Ezio su recuerdo sigue intacto y perdurará.

A veces habla a su padre, a Federico y a Petrucchio. No les habla de sus preocupaciones ni problemas; sólo les cuenta pequeños detalles que puedan traer a la mente momentos más felices del pasado. Les habla de lo mucho que ha cambiado Claudia y de lo orgulloso que se siente de ella, y cómo probablemente ellos la admirarían. Les habla de su madre, que vivió una larga vida y murió en paz finalmente con una sonrisa en los labios. Les pide que la cuiden, pues quiere pensar que su madre ha podido reunirse con ellos ahora.

Cuando el amanecer despunta detrás de las montañas, Ezio sabe que es hora de partir. Lanza una última mirada a su hogar, a su familia, y se despide de ellos. No con un 'adios' sino un 'hasta pronto', y promete traer a Claudia la próxima vez. Entonces desaparece de Florencia, sin ser visto ni detectado, y los ciudadanos continúan su vida como siempre. Mientras tanto, en un lugar de aquella vibrante ciudad, el hogar de los Auditore parece relucir una poco más bajo la gruesa capa de polvo, inmortal.

**-fin-**


End file.
